gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Zenon
' Zenon' (悪魔王, or 大魔王　ゼノン, lit. Devil King, or Great Demon King Zenon) (or Xenon) is a Demon from Demon Lord Dante and Devilman. He is often portrayed as powerful and big. He has a different appearance in Demon Lord Dante than he does in Devilman. Demon Lord Dante In here he is a demon who sold his soul to God in exchange for power. He appears to Ryo Utsugi claiming to be king Herod the man who betrayed Jesus, in a napalm fire after his demon transformation and attack on the city to make him give up on defeating God. However Ryo isn't aware of the past of Dante at this time. After a conversation about Ryo being Dante and his heart being Dante's heart he attacks Ryo with his 100 demons. He melts his demon warriors on Ryo to trap him in their goo but somehow Ryo wasn't in the demon goo (despite it forming his exact shape) and he rips Zenon in half from behind. As he was dying Zenon told Ryo about how he wanted God to be defeated and to raise a demon army to beat God as well as saying reference about Maoh Satan, Adam and Eve before dying offscreen. Demon Lord Dante (TV) The same as the manga happens here. In here he was voiced by Shigeru Shibuya who was also Gene Starwind in Outlaw Star and a buncha minor roles in minor shows. In the dub he's voiced by Ted Hartsook who I didn't find any other roles from Devilman Anime In here he He was voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata who was also Enma-Daio‏‎ and Kusari-Gama in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Emperor of Darkness‏‎ and Kenzo Kabuto in Great Mazinger, Geronimo, Baron Ashura male and Kenzo Kabuto in Mazinger Z, Baron Ashura in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell‏‎, Mazinkaiser. Manga In here he seems to lead the demons but it turns out he works for Satan. In Devilman Manga Volume 2, Sirene asks him for the power to beat Devilman so he sends Kaim and some other demons to aid her. In dialogue with Satan, he fills in the missing plot of the Devilman manga near the end of Devilman Manga Volume 5. He is seen as Satan's giant dragon/hydra mount in the final battle (but its not revealed that its him until the last chapter of Violence Jack). Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene In the second official OVA Zenon appears very briefly to send aid to help Sirene. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here he is in his Devilman form and appears in the final ova for real(but in imagination fantasy's of Jinmen in earlier OVA's). In here he is separated into many different parts that are the Demon Cleaning Team that fixes things offscreen for the main characters(although demons cleaning up damage to keep the demon race a secret was mentioned in the Devilman manga). They merge together into the full Zenon form to face Devilman but Devilman takes the face piece and keeps it from forming with the others. He throws it out the flying fortress and Zenon chases after it and is not really seen again afterwards. Hes voiced by Shozo Iizuka who was Dr Light in Mega Man 08, Ed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Fudô in Hokuto no Ken: Seikimatsu kyûseishu densetsu(the ps1 one), Ganesha in Bloody Roar Extreme, The Chief in Burn Up, Watajima in Crying Freeman, Officer in Dog Soldier: Shadows of the Past (that one was baaaaaaad), Android 8 in dragon ball, Nappa in DBZ, Goshippu in Dororon Enma-kun, Mr Heart and Fudo in Fist of the North Star, Marshall (ep 05) in Genesis Climber Mospeada, Demon clean up crew in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Great General of Darkness in Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Genya Tachibana in Millennium Actress, Momokichi Momoi in Mezzo Forte (a P0RN0E), Belchino in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Bishamon; Hannya in Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge, Butler in Riki-oh OVA 2, Raiden in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (that ones awesome!), Benkei Kuruma in Getter Robo Armageddon, Dhalsim (eps 11-13) in Street Fighter II V and T Hawk in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Violence Jack In here it is revealed that he was made into Zubaban and the Slum King after the world got remade into the Violence Jack word with his face as Zuba and body as the Slum King (which is why he has no face under his samurai armor). After Violence Jack killed the Slum King Zuba returns and finds the King as healthy as ever. The King beheads Zuba and then is surprised by seeing Ryo Asuka alive and unlimbless. Ryo turns Zuba's head and Slum King's body back into Zenon and flies away(with Zenon turning into the Yamata No Orochi demon)...only to be beaten by a reformed Devilman. Devil Lady He appears in the manga later in the story. He's frozen at the lowest level of hell and is said to be Satan. Akira says that Zenon and Satan are one the same and can separate to it's original form. At the moment one of Zenon's face is missing and stating Ryo/Lucifer is in the real world. Devilman Crybaby In here he is seen in the last episode as a multiheaded serpent satan rides into battle atop of. Here he's voiced by Avu-chan, who is a transgender musician. Other Zenon appearances *In the game/manga Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (魔界戦記ディスガイア2, Makai Senki Disugaia Tsū, lit. Netherworld Battle Chronicle: Disgaea 2) there is Overlord Zenon (魔王, 魔王神　ゼノン, Maou, or Maoushin Zenon lit. Demon Lord, or Demon King God Zenon) who is the main antagonist of the story. He is seen as a towering monster in the news that wreaks havoc across the netherworld, or a man with the appearance of Demitri Maximoff, but with blonde hair, and a mustache. At the end of the game we get to find out whom Overlord Zenon's true identity is. (You can spoil the surprise for yourselves.) Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Demon Lord Dante Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Devilman (franchise)